Атлас и Райан Неразрешимые противоречия
by PreceptMLH
Summary: Что могли сказать друг другу двое самых могущественных лиц Восторга?


**Атлас и Райан. Неразрешимые противоречия**

Райан сидел в своем кабинете, задумчиво откинувшись на спинку кресла и еще раз прокручивал мысленно те события, которые произошли за пару месяцев - с того момента, как он расправился с Фонтейном. В Rapture произошли катастрофические изменения, разгорелась гражданская война. Во главе восставших стоял Атлас. Он появился ниоткуда, выскочил, как чертик из табакерки, но мгновенно завоевал доверие и расположение простых людей. После смерти Фонтейна Райан повесил замок на Рыбозавод, где Фонтейн занимался контрабандой, а остальные его компании перевел под свое управление. Это вызвало неприязнь к Райану даже среди тех, кто поддерживал его раньше безоговорочно. Это очень не понравилось Макдонагу, который был всегда предан ему. Сейчас Макдонаг убеждал Райана передать компании Фонтейна в частные руки. И такими руками он почему-то считал руки людей Атласа. Райан был уверен, что Атлас такой же бандит, как и Фонтейн. Но Макдонаг настаивал и Райан решил все-таки встретиться с Атласом. Кроме того, он очень хотел увидеть этого человека, чтобы понять причину его популярности среди горожан. Он пытался представить, как может выглядеть этот «кумир черни», воображение рисовало крепыша, с простым лицом, без признаков интеллекта. Райан уже уверил себя в том, что он увидит именно такого человека. И приготовился ждать.

На следующее утро, Атлас прибыл в сопровождении своей охраны. Райан прекрасно понимал, что подобное вторжение на его территорию будет опасным для него. Поэтому побеспокоился и о своей безопасности. Все помещение было напичкано камерами охраны.

К своему удивлению, Райан ошибся в своих предположениях. В кабинет вошел вовсе не чурбан, которого можно было представить только в рабочем комбинезоне, а достаточно привлекательный человек, с тонкими чертами лица, он был чуть выше среднего роста, худощавый; светлые, немного растрепанные волосы и умные, синие глаза. Он был одет в хороший костюм, немного потрепанный, но сидевший на нем безупречно. «Красавчик. Любимец женщин» - брезгливо подумал Райан.

После обмена достаточно сдержанными приветствиями, не дожидаясь приглашения, Атлас сел напротив стола, где сидел Райан

- Ну и что вы можете мне предложить? - спросил Райан, стараясь скрыть свое раздражение нахальным поведением этого человека.

- Я могу предложить только одно - вы передаете компании Фонтейна в руки моих людей, и я обещаю прекратить войну.

У Атласа был приятный голос с сильным ирландским акцентом. Этот голос сразу бы вызвал доверие у любого человека, но не у Райана.

- И почему я должен это сделать? – спросил с насмешкой Райан, - у меня достаточно сил, чтобы справиться и с вами, и с вашими бандитами.

Атлас поморщился при слове «бандиты».

- Мистер Райан, здесь условия диктуем мы, и не называйте моих людей бандитами, они могут сильно рассердиться.

- Мне было интересно увидеть вас, - сказал Райан, – увидеть человека, который пришел предъявлять права на то, на что он не имеет никаких прав.

- А какие у вас есть права на компании Фонтейна? – спросил быстро Атлас, сделав акцент на слово «вас», и Райан увидел, как зло сузились его глаза. – Вы просто присвоили их себе, уничтожив его главу. Может быть, Фонтейн назначил вас своим душеприказчиком?

В последней фразе Райан услышал издевку.

- Я ликвидировал Фонтейна за его незаконную деятельность и национализировал его компании для блага Rapture, - ответил спокойно Райан, откинувшись на спинку стула в полной уверенности своей правоты.

Атлас усмехнулся.

- Для блага Rapture или для своего блага? Вы прекрасно знали о незаконной деятельности Фонтейна и сотрудничали с ним, очень долго закрывая глаза на эту деятельность. Вам было это выгодно. А потом вы решили завладеть всем и под предлогом незаконной деятельности Фонтейна уничтожили его. Фонтейн открыл АДАМ, разработал плазмиды, гентоники, технику города, продавая все это, вы получаете сейчас огромные барыши. Вы только воспользовались плодами его трудов!

- Как вы горячо защищаете этого отморозка. Фонтейн был первостатейным мерзавцом, я недолго его терпел. Когда мое терпение иссякло, я сделал с ним то, что надо было сделать, – сказал Райан. Свои последние слова он произнес с плохо скрываемым удовольствием. И заметил, что это заставило Атласа вздрогнуть.

- Вы закрыли только одну компанию, все остальные работают на вас, и приносят прибыль исключительно в ваш карман. И приносят ее в гораздо большем объеме, чем раньше - продолжил Атлас.

- Я имею на это право, я создал этот город, я вложил весь свой капитал в него.

- Разве это отвечает вашим принципам свободного предпринимательства? – спросил со злой улыбкой Атлас.

- Какое вам дело до моих принципов? - холодно бросил Райан. - Какое вам вообще дело до компаний, к которым вы не имеете никакого отношения?

Райан заметил, что Атлас нахмурился и, похоже, еле сдерживает бешенство. Но потом он нашел в себе силы взять себя в руки.

- Мистер Райан, в Rapture есть две силы – вы и я, - сказал Атлас почти спокойно. Наши силы практически равны. Поэтому я считаю, что вы должны передать часть компаний моим людям, ради мира в Rapture.

Райан привстал на месте и сказал сквозь зубы:

- Мистер не знаю как вас зовут, я вам ничего не должен. Я хотел посмотреть в лицо мерзавцу, который разжег пожар гражданской войны в Rapture, и больше меня ничего не волновало.

- Мистер Райан, ваши оскорбления меня не задевают. Главным виновником войны являетесь вы, а не я. Люди восстали против вашей тирании, против того, что вы заняли место Бога и решаете единолично, кого миловать, а кого казнить! Вы предали свои же идеалы!

- Какие напыщенные слова. И от кого я их слышу? От бандита! От одного из тех паразитов, которых я ненавижу, потому что они требуют долю того на что не имеют никакого права! Я хочу, чтобы вы убрались из моего офиса раз и навсегда. И радуйтесь тому, что я не хочу лишнего кровопролития и на этот раз отпущу вас и ваших бандитов.

Райан с удовольствием заметил, что Атлас помрачнел, он явно не рассчитывал, что его вот так вышвырнут вон. Он поднялся со стула и сказал:

- Мистер Райан, это ваша серьезная ошибка. И вы вскоре пожалеете о ней.

- Не угрожай мне, щенок! Я пожалел только о том, что такие подонки проникли в мой город, и ведут себя теперь нагло и бесцеремонно. Чувствуют себя хозяевами, не имея для этого никакого основания. Убирайся вон.

Атлас молча направился к двери.

- И знай, мерзавец, ты никогда не получишь мой город. Моя сила не в бетоне и стали, а в моей воле и моем интеллекте, и таким паразитам, как ты, этого никогда не понять. Кстати, хочу сообщить, что я приказал закрыть транспортную систему города, и теперь никто не сможет передвигаться между уровнями города. Я запер тебя и твоих бандитов в ловушке, - добавил Райан торжествующе.

Атлас резко обернулся при этих словах и Райан увидел в его лице не растерянность, а какую-то злую ухмылку, которая вдруг показалась ему знакомой, но он отогнал эту мысль.

- Райан, у меня тоже для тебя есть маленький сюрприз – мой «туз в рукаве», – бросил Атлас и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Последние слова Атласа заставили Райана серьезно задуматься. Вряд ли этот отморозок просто так грозил ему, Райану. Но что это за «туз в рукаве»? Что это может быть? Может быть, Атлас нашел какое-то тайное оружие Фонтейна, поэтому он так себя нагло ведет? Может быть, Фонтейн вообще не погиб, и теперь где-то скрывается в городе, помогая Атласу? Может быть, Атлас на самом деле сын Фонтейна или племянник и Фонтейн рассказал ему все перед смертью? Но он совсем не похож на Фонтейна. Райан глубоко задумался, и перед его глазами всплыло лицо Атласа – внешне он был полной противоположностью Фонтейна. Как негатив и позитив. «Негатив и позитив» - повторил про себя Райан.


End file.
